emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3753 (28th May 2004)
Plot After her disastrous night at Tom’s dinner party Charity has Chas to contend with when she has to admit that she threw her cousins best shoes away in a fit of rage. Charity’s day gets worse when Sadie calls demanding to know whether she’s coming in to work. On the way there Charity meets Tom and Sadie, out for a morning stroll. Charity gets a frosty reception from Tom, who manipulatively tells her that he has to attend to a meeting before taking care of amounts of paperwork. It doesn't take too long for Charity to realize that Tom deceived her on the subject when she sees Sadie’s dog eating Chas’s shoe, which provokes her to angrily trash his office - going as far as to scraw ‘I Quit’ in lipstick on his flipchart. When Tom catches her in the act he is furious but the couple talk and Tom concedes that he really likes her even though she's a liability. When Tom invites Charity out to dinner, she neglects to tell him that she's let the tyres down on his car. He is incensed once more until Charity offers to cook him dinner to make up for it. Charity is delighted as they go back inside. When Danny walks into the shop he's unaware that Donna went back to The Woolpack and saw money change hands between Marlon and himself. Needless to say he doesn’t get the warm welcome he was hoping for from Donna. Realising how hurt Donna is Danny goes out and buys a CD for her and attempts to tell Donna that he really likes her but is cut off in his prime as Viv intervenes and throws the CD in the bin and tells Danny to sling his hook. Rodney and Danny are surprised to learn that Zak has taken himself off to Chile in search of Rodney's precious vine. Lisa is on the warpath and wants to know where her husband has disappeared to without having his usual full English breakfast. For the moment everyone is keeping schtum as to the errant Dingles whereabouts. Cast Regular cast *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sydney Woolde - Nathan Gladwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine (Credited as 'Andy Devine - Shadrach Dingle') *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall Guest cast None. Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Post Office/Café Hope - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road *Vet's Surgery - Exterior *Holdgate Farm - King & Sons office, grounds *The Woolpack - Bar *Home Farm - Office *Church Lane *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,356,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes